I'm Human Too - Lunar Chronicles Fanfic
by splattered.ink99
Summary: Kai and Cinder are best friends with deep secrets, which they decide to share. Of course, things go horribly wrong. Can Cinder learn to be proud of her weaknesses, and can Kai accept them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! The story below is basically Kai x Cinder fluff, so if you're not interested in that stuff, this is not the story for you. And WARNING - I'm a sucker for soppy fan fiction, and I tried to make the characters not cliche or anything, but I think the soppiness leaked through... a lot. So... yeah. Sorry not sorry ;)**

 **It's actually my first story on this website, made from a boring afternoon, a computer, and finishing the book 'Winter'.**

 **So hope you enjoy, and FYI - I didn't get around to including the whole crew in this fanfic :( so i might write something else about it later.**

 **Oh, and pretty please review! Constructive feedback is welcome, but I wasn't that fussed about this fic.** **No hates please :)**

 **Thanks! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **PART ONE**

 ** _Tell Me Your Secrets_**

* * *

This was it.

Today was the day.

Cinder was going to tell him everything.

She shivered slightly as she got out of bed. Cinder had known Kai for over a year since she'd started at Lunar High. A year of nervously pulling at her gloves when she was talking to him, and wearing full length cargo pants even in the hot summer months.

She'd done her best to hide it from him. And today he was going to find out.

Cinder hurriedly pulled on clothes and made her bed. The other kids in the orphanage were starting to wake up, and she wanted to get a proper breakfast before they started wailing. Cinder was one of the oldest orphans, and she'd known the orphanage for as long as she could remember. In fact, Cinder had been barely more than a baby when her house had burnt down in a horrible accident, killing both her parents.

Cinder had barely escaped with her life, but she'd been chronically injured. Her hand and whole leg had been amputated, and were replaced with robotic parts. Parts of her brain and nervous system had also been replaced.

Cinder was part cyborg.

Only the orphanage leaders and Cinder's best friend Iko knew. But everyone else had no idea.

Cyborgs were looked down upon with disgust by everyone. They were _unnatural_ and _untrustworthy._

Cinder sighed as she pulled her hair up into its usual messy ponytail. Kai wouldn't think that about her. He couldn't. She wouldn't let herself imagine the alternative.

* * *

Today was the day.

Kai was going to tell her everything.

He frowned at himself in the bathroom mirror. His dark hair needed cutting, and he brushed it out of his eyes with a sigh. Who was he kidding? Cinder would never feel the same way.

She'd arrived at Lunar High a little over a year ago, and hadn't talked to anyone except Iko, a blue-braided girl who giggled or squealed with nearly every sentence.

It had taken Kai nearly a month to work up the nerve to talk to Cinder. At first, she'd just brush him off with a sarcastic comment, but he kept trying. And slowly, she started to open up.

Kai fell in love with her not long after.

She wasn't breathtakingly beautiful or anything, but pretty in a kind of plain way, until you bothered to look properly. And she was so easy to talk to.

But she'd never asked to be more than friends. Kai had warred with himself for nearly a year, wondering why this girl was so different from others. Wondering why he didn't think he'd be able to bear a refusal.

But today would give him an answer.

"KAI! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Kai grinned and leaned out the window. His friends Thorne and Wolf were waving at him from behind his fence. They had their school bags slung over their backs, and they looked annoyed.

"You take forever to get ready!" Wolf called.

"Were you styling your hair or something?" Thorne asked, smirking.

Kai self-consciously ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it. "I bet you guys don't even know what a brush is!" he called as he grabbed his bag.

Kai was out the door a few seconds later. "Let's go."

"Let's go, he says." Thorne said to Wolf. Kai rolled his eyes. "Point taken. Come on."

They walked up the road, the route so familiar to Kai that he could probably have got to school with his eyes closed.

When they reached the school, Kai felt a flutter of nerves and wished he hadn't eaten that much toast for breakfast. He scanned the crowd of students for Cinder. Chocolate hair, cargo pants, gloves, and probably an annoyed expression.

"You okay?" Wolf asked him. "You seem… distracted."

Kai nodded, distracted. "That sounds like a good idea."

Thorne elbowed him. "Wake up."

Kai sucked in a deep breath. He'd spotted Cinder under a tree. "I have to do something. Catch you guys later."

Thorne muttered something to Wolf, who laughed, but Kai was already ducking through the crowd.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Cinder was so distracted, she didn't see Kai until he was right in front of her.

"Oh. Kai." she said, by way of greeting.

"Cinder." he replied. "You're not usually at school this early. Everything okay?"

Cinder fiddled nervously with her gloves. "Yeah. Fine."

She took a deep breath. She had to know. "Kai - "

"Cinder - " he began at the same time. Kai looked nervous for some reason. But not nearly as nervous as Cinder felt.

"You first." she said quickly.

Kai shook his head. "You go."

Cinder was having trouble swallowing. "Okay." She pulled off one of her gloves, showing him her human hand.

Kai looked at it with interest. "I've never seen you take those off." he remarked. "I was beginning to wonder if you had claws instead of hands or something."

She bit her lip. Kai's smile faded. "Cinder -?"

"My parents were killed in a fire when I was two." she said in a rush, relieved that her voice sounded reasonably steady. Kai's eyes widened, and he put a hand over his mouth.

"I nearly died." Cinder continued. "The doctors didn't know what to do. So they used a last resort." She fingered with her other glove.

And pulled it off.

Cinder's metal hand gleamed cruelly in the light. It felt as intimate as taking off all her clothes.

Kai's jaw fell open. He stared at her hand in shock.

Cinder gulped. _What am I doing?_

"I'm part cyborg." she babbled. "My right leg was amputated, and now that's metal too. They replaced parts of my brain and nervous system. Even some of my organs, and my spine. And I - um, can't blush, or even cry…" she trailed off as she looked at Kai.

He wasn't just shocked. His face was horrified, and… disgusted.

 _Kai will understand._ Cinder had convinced herself.

 _He won't care._

 _He's different from the others._

But he wasn't. Kai hated her. And if _Kai_ was disgusted, then - then there was no hope for Cinder at all. She could never be human.

A punch in the gut would have hurt less. There was a white hot burst of pain behind her eyes, because she couldn't even cry like a normal human being.

Cinder's retina display went haywire, screaming at her about spiking adrenaline levels and a racing pulse.

She stuffed her gloves back on. "Kai, I'm so sorry, you don't have to - " Then she cried out as her head began to pound. Her cyborg parts were overheating.

Kai was pale, his eyes wide moons, and his mouth stretched in horror.

Cinder began to run. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get out of this school, and as far away as she could.

"Cinder!" Kai yelled after her. She heard pounding feet, but Cinder was already out of the school. She was pounding down the road, unable to think about anything but Kai's disgusted face.

 _Outsider_

 _Inhuman_

 _Unnatural_

 _Outcast_

She didn't see the car until it was too late.

* * *

Who on Earth cared about the cycle of metamorphic rocks?

Kai glared down at his notes page. It was blank. He tried to listen to the teacher up the front, but they sounded muffled somehow, as if Kai was inside a bubble. He felt numb.

 _She's a cyborg._

 _Cyborg._

"It's not possible." he muttered.

"What?" Thorne asked from beside him.

"That marble is a metamorphic rock." Kai said. "My life is a lie."

"Mr. Kai? Would you care to share your interesting discussion with the class?" Mistress Sybil said coldly.

Kai slid lower into his seat. "Not really, miss."

Someone sniggered.

Mistress Sybil glared at him. "Oh, but I insist."

"I… was just wondering where Cinder was."

"Cinder?"

"Brown hair? Gloves?" Kai prompted, feeling sick inside.

"Ah yes. Her." Mistress Sybil looked around and tutted. "Skipping classes. I'll have to have a little chat with her."

Kai felt even worse. He looked back down at his non-existent notes. _She lied to me._

But he knew why she had. Because he would have reacted exactly how he had today.

It just didn't fit. Cinder - determined, smart, funny Cinder, - a cyborg?

It was the last class of the day, and Cinder had missed all of them. He'd texted her at recess, and tried to call her at lunch, but she hadn't touched her phone.

She was fine. She had to be.

* * *

Darkness.

Pain.

"Lucky she's still alive…"

"Serious injuries…"

"Not responding - "

She didn't want to open her eyes.

* * *

The announcement came the next day.

Kai almost missed it, he was so tired. He'd lain awake all night, guilt keeping his eyes open.

"Yesterday there was a terrible incident involving one of our students, Linh Cinder."

The speaker cracked for a moment. "She was involved in a car accident, and was hit straight on. Linh Cinder is now in hospital, with serious injuries, and currently in a coma. If anyone knows anything about why she wasn't at school, please come to the head office after class. Thank you."

 _Terrible incident involving…_

 _Hit straight on…_

 _Currently in a coma…_

Kai hated himself. Because only now that she was hurt, did he realise that it didn't matter.

It didn't matter that she was a cyborg.

She could have been part dinosaur for all he cared. Because she was still _Cinder,_ even if she had a metal leg, even if she was terrified to take off her gloves, even if there was a computer in her brain.

She was still human.

And she could die.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too soppy! New chapter coming soon and pleeeez comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Give Me a Sign_

* * *

"Please Sir, I was wondering if you could tell me the room number for Miss Linh Cinder?"

The man behind the desk looked up. His name tag read _Doctor Dimitri Erland._

He was old, with a weathered face and greying hair, but his eyes were a piercing blue. They glanced at Kai with distaste, before looking back down at his computer.

"Are you related to her? Family allowed only, I'm afraid." Erland said after a few moments of tapping on his keyboard.

"Um, yes. I'm her brother." Kai lied, trying not to look guilty.

"Nice try. It says in my files that Linh Cinder is an orphan, with no surviving family."

Kai flinched. She was an orphan? What else hadn't Cinder told him? "Um - "

Erland scowled at him. "Stop wasting my time, boy. Get out of here."

Kai turned and left. He walked out of the hospital, and snuck back in through the other entrance.

He was _so_ not giving up.

* * *

It took Kai about half an hour of wandering round the hospital and asking friendly looking staff for directions without telling them who he was looking for before he stumbled across Cinder's room.

Actually, he walked right past it, but then stopped and circled back to read the note pinned to the door.

 _Patient: Linh Cinder (last name unknown)_

 _Reason for injury: Involved in car accident…_

Kai tried the door handle. It swung open. Thank goodness it wasn't a scan-lock door. He stepped inside.

The room was plain and white, and smelt like disinfectant.

Cinder was lying on on a small bed. She was surrounded by horrific machines, monitors and drips and screens. Her dark hair had been carefully braided so it was out of her face, and she was frowning slightly in her sleep, as if she would wake up any second and tell Kai off for barging in.

Her metal leg was mangled and twisted, and her right was in a cast. There was a bandage over one side over her head, where she'd hit the pavement. And Kai could make out another lumpy bandage under her flimsy hospital gown, over her chest.

He knelt by her bed, taking one of her limp hands in both of his own.

Cinder didn't stir, didn't so much as flutter an eyelash.

Her hand was so cold. And so fragile.

Kai reached over her gently, and picked up her other hand, the metal one. He held them both tightly.

"Cinder. Wake up. Please."

"Cinder. I'm so sorry. Please wake up."

She didn't move.

"I love you, Cinder."

"Actually, forget I just said that."

"For Stars sake Cinder, just wake up!"

Kai closed his eyes, letting a sigh out through his teeth. He couldn't do anything. Cinder was alone in the dark, and all he could do was squeeze her hands.

"Cinder. Everything is going to be alright." he said finally.

"It won't be for you though, boy." came a voice from the door. Kai swung round, swallowing hard.

It was Doctor Erland.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, I just - " Kai stammered.

"Leave!"

Kai got up, giving Cinder's hands one more squeeze. He strode past the doctor, but paused at the door. The doctor was studying Kai with his arms crossed. "Did I not make myself clear enough?"

Kai swallowed again. "I know. Just - take care of her for me."

He could have sworn something in the doctor's eyes softened before he turned away.

Kai left the room without another word.

* * *

 _Everything is going to be alright._

The voice was familiar. She struggled to remember who it was.

Dark hair, caramel eyes.

He was waiting for her.

She felt numb, but she knew the pain was waiting for her when she woke up. And she didn't know if she wanted to face it.

She didn't know if she wanted to wake up.

 _Cinder,_ he had said. Her name was Cinder.

 _My name is Cinder._

 _I can face the pain._

 _I'm ready to wake up._

* * *

The first thing Cinder felt was a throbbing headache. She peeled open her eyes with difficulty.

Cinder was lying on an uncomfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. She was in a hospital, if the machines surrounding her and plugged into her were any clue.

 _Why -?_

"CINDER!" Ito squealed. She just about threw her arms around Cinder, before checking herself, and settling for jumping up and down on the spot instead. "You're awake!"

"Am I?" Cinder mumbled. "Iko, what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Iko asked worriedly. "You were hit by a car, and you were in a coma for a week!"

Cinder tried to sit up, but failed. "A week?" she managed.

Iko nodded. "And you missed out on the most _awful_ science test - "

"Iko."

"Sorry. But you're awake! I can't believe it! They only allowed me to come and see you yesterday, when they thought you were more stable."

Cinder searched through the haziness of her mind, trying to remember…

Kai.

She had told him she was a cyborg. _Oh Stars._

Ito obviously didn't notice Cinder's horrified expression. "I'll go get one of the nurses." she said, and bounced off, leaving Cinder alone with her thoughts.

She looked down at herself. A throbbing head, what felt like a couple of cracked ribs, and both her human and cyborg legs looked like they'd been broken or fractured.

 _Ouch._

Cinder closed her eyes for a moment. She had woken up, but she still felt like she was stuck in a dream.

* * *

Cinder was back at school a week after waking up. She hobbled in on crutches, and said nothing to anyone except Iko.

As for Kai, well, she wouldn't even look at him.

He could tell Cinder was still in pain. She winced when she sat down or got up from her desk. She flinched when Iko hugged her, so quickly that no one but Kai noticed.

He asked her how she felt at lunch.

"Better." Cinder said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Then she turned and walked away.

"Cinder - " he started, but either she didn't hear him or didn't care.

Kai deserved it.

But still.

* * *

Cinder felt hollow inside, like the car had knocked something out of her when it hit her, something that couldn't be replaced.

She couldn't stand being near Kai, and managed to make up feeble excuses to get away every time he tried to talk to her. She didn't know why he bothered. Maybe he felt like it was his fault she got hit?

Cinder didn't put up her hand in class. She didn't talk to anyone except Iko. And she was always tired, no matter what time she went to sleep. Cinder almost missed the peaceful darkness of being in a coma.

Her world was on a knife's edge. Sooner or later, it was going to tip.

* * *

"Kai. Kai, talk to us."

Kai looked up. Thorne and Wolf were both looking at him, Wolf with a worried expression, Thorne looking faintly amused.

"What?" Kai asked.

"You were just staring at a speck on the pavement for about five minutes." Thorne said. "Even for you, that's kind of unusual."

"I appreciate that."

"Seriously, though." Wolf said. "What's wrong?"

Kai studied them both. His best friends. He _had_ been acting weird, and they deserved to know why.

"It's about Cinder." he said finally. Thorne raised an eyebrow. "Mm?"

Kai bit his lip. "I'm love with her."

Thorne burst out laughing. "He's in love with her, he says!" he grinned, elbowing Wolf, who was smirking as well.

Kai felt kind of annoyed. "I'm serious!"

"Dude, I know." Thorne flashed him a grin. "It's just that - well, Wolf and I have known for a year."

"You - what?"

Wolf smiled in a fond way. "Don't choose acting as a career, Kai. It was kind of obvious."

"We were just waiting for you to admit it." Thorne drawled.

Kai scowled. "Great. Cool. But that's not it. The fact is - " He paused. What kind of horrible friend would he be to tell his friends Cinder's biggest secret?

"- She probably hates me." Kai finished lamely. He put his head in his hands. A moment later, Wolf had slung an arm around him, and Thorne mussed up his hair. "Don't be an idiot. Just go and tell her straight up."

"Because?"

"She'll feel the same way."

"Guaranteed to?"

"Kai. Have a little confidence."

Kai sighed. "You don't understand. I think she _really_ hates me."

"Well," Thorne said wisely, "then she can't hate you much more. So you may as well try."

"That is the most messed up logic - " Kai tried to complain.

"Shut up. It works."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And for the people who commented made my day! You chaps are awesome! So hope you liked it... and get ready for the grand finale...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Whoop! I forgot all about this! I don't own any of these characters or some of the back ground plot. They belong to Marissa Meyer. However I do own this particular plot. And yep, I think that's it...**

* * *

 _ **Part 3**_

 _Show Me I'm Human_

Weeks had passed. Cinder had abandoned her crutches, and her ribs had healed, but her head still felt numb and empty.

Cinder could almost sense something was off. School was quiet, but tense, like the quiet before a storm. Something was going to happen.

And it did.

* * *

Cinder was struggling through a science pop quiz one Friday when Mistress Sybil left the classroom. "I'll be gone for just a minute." she said. "Keep working."

Cinder looked down at her quiz. The text blurred on the page. She blinked, and then sighed.

"So. I heard you were in a car accident."

Cinder looked up. Pearl was standing in front of her desk. Pearl was an American high school cliche if there ever was one. Pretty, popular, and horrible.

Cinder looked at her straight in the eyes. "And?"

Pearl tutted. "I was just trying to be nice. Have you considered that maybe it's because you're so snappy that you don't have any friends?"

" _I'm_ her friend." Iko snapped from next to Cinder. By now, people had looked up from their work to listen.

Pearl smiled. "Of course. Silly me. _One_ friend. That must be a record for you, Cinder."

"It's okay, Pearl. I'm sure you'll catch up soon." Cinder said sweetly. She just wanted this to be over, just wanted the day to be over so she could finally be alone.

" _Ooooh!_ " someone laughed. Pearl glared at Cinder. "I don't know why you bother. You don't fit in here, and you never will."

The words hit home, hit the thing that had been gnawing at Cinder for weeks. She didn't remember getting up, but suddenly she was on her feet. "Say that again."

Pearl's lip curled. "With pleasure. You don't belong here."

Cinder grabbed the front of Pearl's shirt, tugging her closer. Pearl shrieked. "Let go of me, you creep!"

By now, everyone had stopped what they were doing.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Cinder hissed. The anger building up inside her for so long was fizzing over. " _No idea_."

"You just don't want to admit it." Pearl said savagely. "You want to fit in, you want everyone to like you, you want Kai to love you, but _you don't fit in._ "

Cinder's retina display was flashing warnings, but she blinked them away. "And you think you're any better?" she spat. "Making everyone believe they're your friend, only to laugh behind their back - _or to their face_?"

She tugged Pearl's shirt, and Pearl cried out as she was pulled against Cinder's desk. Her hand came fast, slapping Cinder across the face, but Cinder didn't let go.

Pearl grabbed Cinder's hand that was holding her. "LET GO!" she yelled, tugging at CInder's glove. Cinder realised too late it was her cyborg hand. Pearl ripped the fabric, and saw what was underneath.

She screamed.

Cinder let go, stumbling backwards. _She knows she knows she knows_

"She's a - a - SHE'S A CYBORG!" Pearl howled, jerking backwards as well.

And know everyone could see the metal. Everyone could see. _They all know._

"You're disgusting!" Pearl shrieked, her eyes wide. She looked completely mad. "You're _inhuman_!"

Cinder was shaking, hardly able to see from all the flashing warnings blocking her vision.

" _You're a monster_!"

Cinder snapped. She lunged for Pearl, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding tight. Pearl screamed.

"I'll use my cyborg hand." Cinder spat. She backhanded Pearl across the face, like Pearl had done moments ago. The class had erupted, people were yelling, someone was pulling on Cinder, but she didn't let go. "Don't you dare call me a monster. _Don't you dare._ "

"CINDER!" Iko was yelling at her, trying to pull her away.

And then she realised what she'd done. Proved Pearl exactly right.

Cinder let go, shaking. "I'm not a monster! I'm not!" she cried.

 _Please - I didn't mean to please I'm telling the truth I didn't mean it I'm not a monster not a monster_

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Mistress Sybil burst into the room, her face livid.

Pearl immediately burst into tears. "She h - hit me, Miss, and she's a c - cyborg!"

Mistress Sybil stood there, staring. At the mark across Pearl's face. At Cinder's metal hand.

"Can someone please take Linh Pearl to the sick bay?" she asked finally, unnervingly calm.

About half the class rushed forwards to help Pearl. Cinder didn't move. She'd wrapped her arms around herself, and she was shaking.

"And Linh Cinder…" Mistress Sybil began, as Pearl was lead away. Mistress Sybil was shaking slightly too, from anger. "What did you - " she broke off. "I'm not dealing with you. Principal's office. Now. Can someone take her? Not you, Iko. Someone trustworthy."

No one volunteered. Cinder's eyes were burning, but she couldn't cry.

"I will, Miss." came Kai's voice.

Cinder closed her eyes. _Stars above._

* * *

She didn't move, so Kai took her arm, her arm with the metal hand, and gently pulled her with him. Cinder stumbled out the door, and Kai shut it behind him.

He noticed suddenly that she was shaking, and as if the closed door had freed her, Cinder broke into a run, stumbling down the hallway. Kai had no option but to follow her.

Cinder was fast, her cyborg leg obviously built for speed.

Kai dashed after her. "Cinder! Slow down!"

She turned a corner and disappeared. Kai didn't slow down. The image of Cinder grabbing Pearl was flashing in his mind. Like something inside her had just snapped, like she couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't think he'd ever forget her face when Pearl had pulled off her glove. _You're a monster!_

She wasn't a monster. She was human. But he'd realised that too late.

Kai found Cinder curled up against the storage cupboard door, hidden in the corner. She'd put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. He remembered Cinder telling him she couldn't cry.

Kai knelt down next to her, unsure of what to do. She looked so… _broken._

"Don't take me to the head office." she said so quietly Kai had to strain to hear her.

"Only if you say please." he replied.

"Please." her voice held no trace of humour.

Kai slid down the wall next to her. "Cinder, I owe you an apology."

"No you don't."

"Yes," he said firmly, "I do. I was brought up to distrust cyborgs like everyone else. But that isn't and excuse. You're not a monster, Cinder. You're just as human as me. You didn't ask to be in that fire. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Kai, don't bother. I get that you feel guilty, but - "

"Cinder, stop being an idiot. I mean it. Pearl likes everyone to be under her thumb, she's unnerved that you can just brush her off."

"She's _unnerved_ because I'm a freaking cyborg." Cinder muttered into her knees.

Kai smiled slightly. "That too. And there will always be people like that, but who cares what they think? They're all idiots. What matters is what _you_ think."

Cinder looked up finally, her pale face tentative.

"And for what it's worth," Kai said, taking her hand. She let him. "You'll always be human to me. You're still _Cinder_ , just with some cool accessories. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it."

Cinder looked straight into his eyes, searching for something. Whatever she saw there made her give him a small smile. "You're right. I'm not a monster, I'm just an idiot for caring about what someone like _Pearl_ thinks."

Kai put his hand up to her cheek, and she leaned into it, her eyes fluttering half closed.

"I never got to tell you _my_ secret." he said in what he hoped was a casual voice. "Promise not to run away when you find out?"

Cinder smiled. "I promise."

 _And… here goes._ "I'm in love you." he said simply.

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him. Then she grinned. "Even after all this?"

Well, she wasn't brushing him off at least. "Even after all this." Kai confirmed.

Cinder leaned forwards and kissed him before he could say anything else. When she pulled back, she looked so beautiful and so _human_ , and Kai wondered how he could have ever thought otherwise.

"It is _so_ unfair that you can't blush." he huffed, going red.

Cinder grinned. "I have my perks."

* * *

Cinder stopped wearing her gloves. She didn't need them anymore.

Things had changed.

Kai had gently pulled her up onto her feet, and folded her into a hug. "I've always wanted to try wagging school…" he mused.

"I hear the coffee shop down the road has won a few awards." Cinder had mumbled into his chest.

"In that case, how can we not?" Kai asked reasonably.

No one had noticed them leave the school, and no one had reported the two kids holed up in the coffee shop, who ordered a coffee each and two brownies with whipped cream.

No one had noticed the boy take the girl's metal hand under the table, and not let go until they left the shop.

* * *

Cinder had gone to the principal on Monday morning. She'd told him that the after effects off the coma had left her a bit fuzzy and unstable, but she was fine now after a weekend's rest. The principal bought it, which, Cinder thought, was because of Kai helping her figure out what to say. He was annoyingly good at persuading people, which Cinder had found out from personal experience.

She'd been allowed to stay at Lunar High, even though she was a cyborg, as long as she agreed show people her metal leg in science class when they were studying mechanics. Which Cinder didn't mind doing anymore.

Pearl never spoke to her again, which Cinder found she didn't mind at all, and in fact very much enjoyed it. And most of the class was pretty frosty towards her. But Cinder didn't care, she had Kai and Iko, the two best friends in the world. And Kai's friends, Thorne and Wolf, were aways friendly to her, and enjoyed telling her about all the embarrassing things Kai had done as a kid, which he didn't enjoy that much.

And slowly, people changed. A little kid who couldn't have been older than seven, asked Cinder if he could touch her metal hand, and if she could shoot lasers out of her fingers. Cinder had grinned at told him it would be awesome if she could.

Cinder put up her hand much more in class, and slowly her classmates began to warm to her, talking to her before lessons, inviting her to join their research groups, and one or two people even hi-fived her metal hand when she ran with them in a relay.

Things just kept getting better.

* * *

People changed, Kai thought. _Cinder_ had changed. She was more sure of herself, more confident, and… happier.

There she was, leaning over the back of her chair to talk to Kai before class.

She was sitting with him in the coffee shop, laughing at something he'd said.

She was in his room, frowning at her homework pile.

She was kissing him goodbye and yelling "See you tomorrow!" over her shoulder as she dashed away.

Tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after…

More and more people were talking to her, laughing with her. And Cinder didn't even wear her gloves anymore.

She was the type of girl who could change people's minds. Who _did_ change people's minds.

She was going to change the world, and Kai would be beside her, every step of the way.

 **Aaaaaaaaand... I'm done. :) Thanks so much for reading, and thanks for all your support! It feels awesome to finally publish a story, and I'm looking forward to reading all of yours. Again, sorry for the soppiness.:)**


End file.
